<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>结婚之我见26 by milkappletree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862131">结婚之我见26</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkappletree/pseuds/milkappletree'>milkappletree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Unspecified Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkappletree/pseuds/milkappletree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>先婚×后爱</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CP - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>结婚之我见26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>先婚×后爱</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/肖战工作室/</p><p> </p><p>肖战采访结束后一天一早就和王一博一起出发去上班了，虽然采访已经结束，但是肖战还是疑惑王家二哥用了什么条件“诱惑”王一博去参加这种娱乐访谈节目，所以昨晚就加了王一博给他发来的二哥名片，准备今天去工作室好好的打探一下。</p><p>肖战一来到工作室布置好了下月任务流程就关上了办公室的们，给王二哥发去了好友请求，二哥马上就通过了请求，并且友好的打了招呼：</p><p>【弟媳妇】</p><p>【二哥...你通过的挺快哈】</p><p>【小王总交代我了，要第一时间通过你】<br/>【想问什么？】</p><p>二哥很直接的就切入了主题，肖战还在想怎么引入这个话题，看到二哥和王一博一样直球，肖战也就大大方方说了：</p><p>【你是用什么理由让老王答应这个采访的啊？】</p><p>【我说采访完的情侣都可以做好玩的事情】</p><p>【......】</p><p>【就这样？没了？】</p><p>【没了啊，可能他太需要你的关怀了，弟媳妇】</p><p>【.....】</p><p>肖战关了二哥的聊天框，咬着牙就打开了王一博的聊天框，但是敲了几个字又不知道说什么。王一博自从睡到自己房间以后也不是没表示过，晚上没事就抱着自己亲，还摸来摸去，虽然自己一呵他就会收手，但是自己也不是没感觉，就是...不知道为什么，可能因为之前结婚两个人都是奔着离婚的目标去的，突然变成真爱了自己也没有适应，或者说还有点不相信自己真的和喜欢的人结婚了。<br/>肖战想到这里又把打好的字删除了，想了一下又敲了一行字：</p><p>【晚上想吃什么？】</p><p> </p><p>/ronto总部/</p><p>王一博看到肖战的消息笑了一下，其实自己一上午都在等肖战的消息，不久前二哥就给自己发了个截图，说是弟媳妇加了自己。王一博就开始紧张起来，给二哥发了十遍你不要乱说话，终于在煎熬中等到了肖战的微信，而且还是句普通的家常。王一博瞬间放松了下来：</p><p>【都可以，你喜欢的我都喜欢】</p><p> </p><p>/肖战工作室/</p><p>肖战收到的回复是王一博说惯的情话，“你喜欢的都喜欢”，“看你喜好”，“战哥没有丑的时候”，这些肉麻的话在王一博口中说出来甚至有一些理所当然的感觉，就好像他应该这样回复一样。</p><p>肖战往上翻了翻他和王一博的聊天记录，不知道从哪天开始，王一博给他的回复永远都是正向的，仿佛他提什么要求，他都不会拒绝一样。</p><p>“离婚那天也没拒绝！”肖战想到这里又自言自语了一句。肖战发现他真的很在意这件事，为什么在意，可能是怕再提到离婚吧，他想一直和王一博在一起。</p><p>一直和王一博在一起。</p><p>这个念头冒出来的时候肖战自己也吓了一跳，他发现他像那种狗血的先婚后爱电视剧一样爱上了王一博。</p><p>想明白了这件事后肖战突然就松了一口气，看着王一博的回复，又想到了二哥刚刚的话，脸有点发红的敲了几个字：</p><p>【我呢？吃吗？】</p><p> </p><p>/ronto总部/</p><p>王一博收到肖战的回复的时候正在喝水，看到四个字的时候呛的猛咳，他怀疑肖战被盗号了，肖战那边看见王一博一分钟了还没回复羞的想撤回，就看到王一博发来了一个言简意赅的字：</p><p>【吃！】<br/>
王一博恨不得现在就回家，但是说实话他也没什么经验，本来想问李助理，但是马上打消了念头，自己百度了起来。</p><p>/新房/</p><p>肖战回到家的时候有点紧张，他知道王一博还没回来，但是他就是紧张，紧张还带着一丝的期待。王一博回来的时候拎着一袋东西，肖战从外面就看到了是一堆“吃饭工具”。他又有点想笑，原来王总也有不是很会的东西。</p><p>“先吃饭吧”肖战看到王一博脸红了一下，指了一下饭桌。</p><p>“啊...好的”王一博看着肖战咽了一口口水。</p><p>两个人吃饭的时候都很沉默，空气中弥漫着一丝暧昧与尴尬，肖战决定快点结束这个局面，吩咐了王一博收拾碗筷自己就先去卧室洗漱了一下。</p><p>王一博这次在饭桌上没有片刻的停留，立马收拾了碗筷扔进了洗碗机里，或者说他俩压根就没吃多少，栗子看着王一博手忙脚乱在旁边绕着王一博的脚走，王一博才想起来自己还没遛狗，赶紧扯着栗子先下楼了。</p><p>肖战洗完澡等了一会发现外面没动静了，发现王一博居然去遛狗了，觉得又好气又好笑，想了一下去了卧室，把自己身上的睡衣换成了王一博的睡衣。</p><p>等王一博回来的时候就看见肖战穿着自己的睡衣躺在床上，打着自己的游戏机，叼着自己买的棒棒糖，床头还放着自己买来的“工具”。</p><p>肖战抬头看到王一博进来刚刚想说一句你回来了就被王一博把棒棒糖一扯，吻了下来。</p><p>“好甜，战哥。”王一博边吻还边轻轻的吐着气，肖战立刻有了反应。王一博用大腿分开了肖战的腿，一只手解开了肖战的睡衣扣子，慢慢的向下吻着，当他含住胸前的凸起后，肖战还是忍不住轻喘了几声。</p><p>“帮我脱一下衣服好吗？”王一博一边轻舔着，一边像哄小孩一样把肖战的手拉到了自己的胸上，肖战胡乱的开始解扣子，王一博趁机把肖战的睡裤也退了下来，一把捏住了下面性器，隔着内裤摩挲。</p><p>肖战有点羞恼，一边哼哼唧唧一边解开了王一博的皮带，王一博笑着拉着肖战的手一起帮他褪下了自己的裤子，然后用一只手按着肖战的两只手举到了头顶：</p><p>“宝宝要我怎么吃呢？”</p><p>肖战发现王一博在床上特别喜欢逗自己，主要是自己在床上还不能像平常一样反驳他，王一博也发现了，肖战在床上格外的乖，他很喜欢这种感觉。</p><p>肖战决定还是得争一口气，反身跨坐到了王一博的身上，王一博挑了一下眉，拿起了床头的润滑液胡乱挤了一些在手上，肖战刚要去抢，王一博拖了一下他的屁股，一直手滑到了臀缝里按了一下，肖战立刻趴在了王一博的身上。</p><p>“手手被吃进去了”王一博装的很无辜的说，肖战喘着警告着王一博：</p><p>“你再说我就.....啊....嗯”王一博用第二根手指打断了肖战的发言：“你就怎么样呀宝宝，你生气了吗宝宝，是我吃的不对吗？”</p><p>肖战软在王一博胸前，王一博换着角度扩张着，突然胸前的肖战猛的颤了一下，王一博吻了一下肖战的头顶：“找到了宝贝”</p><p>说完就褪去了两人的最后隔阂，从袋子里拿出了一个套子，叼在了嘴里，扶着肖战坐起了身，说道：“帮我一下，战哥，手太滑了”</p><p>肖战眼睛红红的瞪了一眼王一博，扯过了套子，低头套在了王一博已经有点发红的性器上，王一博立刻把肖战压在了下面，抬起了他的腿驾在了肩上，慢慢送入。肖战感受到了与刚刚完全不同的粗壮，身体本能的向后躲，被王一博按住了腰，王一博看着肖战咬着唇，立刻欺身吻了上去：</p><p>“战哥”“宝宝”“老婆”叫了个遍，身下的人才慢慢松开了眉，看着肖战表情慢慢的变化，王一博加快的频率，肖战咬着唇也挡不住喉咙的声音。</p><p>“老婆宝宝，你真好看”王一博吻着肖战的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>/第二天早上/</p><p> </p><p>肖战醒来的时候王一博正在他旁边敲着电脑，稍微动了一下就一阵酸痛传来，肖战“嘶——————”的一声，旁边王一博马上放下了电脑：</p><p>“宝宝还痛吗？”</p><p>“废话！下次你被我干试试！”肖战，虽然疼，但是又恢复到了平常的肖战。</p><p>“那...也不是不行，就是你来干苦活我怕累着你，而且我柔韧性也没你好...”王一博一本正经道。</p><p>“王一博！啊！”肖战气的想坐起来，压到了又开始喊疼，王一博看了心疼的抱住了肖战：</p><p>“好啦，不逗你了，你不要动，我和李助理说了今天家里有事，等会做饭给你吃”</p><p>“你做饭...我还是叫外卖吧”<br/>
“我下面给你吃啊”</p><p>“王！一！博！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>